Through Time
by s0ul
Summary: No one knows how much it hurts to lose the one you love twice. How could he bare to lose it again. this is a story of a soul that was lost through time. A soul re-incarnated to the wrong body. The soul that had desrupted the flow of the beginnings, and


Inuyasha – Chapter One 

A girl with raven black hair stood at the center of a blood-drenched castle courtyard, blood leaking through the many cuts and scratches covering her body. She stood there, barely able to keep herself up, holding a loaded bow and aiming it at a massive spider creature who was aiming a deadly blow to an unconscious boy laying in his own pool of blood. The boy was laying face down on the dirt, his long black hair obscuring his face from view, his blood barely visible over his blood-drenched red robes. But before the youkai's blow could make contact, a blinding flash of light blew his entire arm away. The creature remained immobile, staring over at the dirt ground where a single wooden arrow had struck, pieces of his flesh falling with sickly squelching noises as it hit the dirt floor. Then he began to laugh, turning to face his attacker who had just then collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily as she struggled to gasp for air. The girl kneeled there clutching her chest while glaring at the creature who's arm had just reformed looking as good as before.

"Why must you always try my patience girl?" He asked flexing his newly formed arm while gazing intently at the girl. "Don't you wish to watch the last moments of your pathetic human friends and this…half breed?" He continued to say, giving a backwards glance at the boy laying a few inches behind him as he said _"half-breed." _

The girl then turned her head to look around the courtyard, until her gaze landed on her three unconscious friends. Shippo, Sango and Miroku were all sprawled on the ground, their clothes also drenched in their own blood. _'Sango…Shippo and…Miroku…I'm sorry…'_ then she looked back at the creature and gave him the deadliest glare she could muster. She tightened her grip on her bow, her breathing now becoming fast and ragged, and her body trembling with anger.

But the creature just continued his shrill cackling laugh and said, "Do you hope to defeat me that way. On your knees?" With that he continued to laugh. "Then I guess you have already decided your faith human." He said, not a trace of a smile visible from his face. Then, he charged.

The girl just watched as he got closer and closer, her face void of any emotion.

**Flashback 1**

It was a sunny day and an argument could be heard inside Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha! Would you quit your whining and stay still!" Kagome shouted trying to sub due a silver-haired boy who had a nasty gash that was clearly visible over his bare chest. They continued to wrestle each other, the girl trying to clean his cut with a cotton ball filled with alcohol, while the boy tried his hardest to get away without hurting her.

"OOOWWW!" He screamed as the white ball made contact with his cut. "What the hell are you doing?!" He then continued to avoid contact with the white puffball in Kagome's hand and shouted, "Get your hands off me wench!" And with that, he pushed the girl off of him and began to run out of the hut. But before he could reach the door, he paused and turned to look at an angry Kagome, fire blazing in the background.

"Inuyasha! SIIIIIT!!!" Kagome's shout could be heard for miles, followed by a loud thump and the shrill shout of Inuyasha saying, "What the hell d'you do that for bitch! "

**Flashback 2**

It was another sunny day and Kagome had just gotten home from school, only to find a panic-stricken hanyou, holding what looked to be the handle of her new bike. Looking to his side, she saw what looked to be a bunch of bent metal and rubber. As realization hit, her face quickly turned from confusion, to immense anger. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BIKE STUUPIID?!?!" She shouted her eyes reduced to slits and her fists balled up so tight on her sides you could hear them cracking.

The hanyou on the other hand, cowered behind the scrap, which used to be a bike and said in a rather shaky voice, "I-I…I was trying to fix it…b-bittch!" He finished his voice rising as well and stood up trying to look brave, but soon cowered back behind the scrap when she began to yell again.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE RUINED IT!!!" Kagome shouted now towering over the cowering hanyou. But when Inuyasha answered back, the girl suddenly calmed down and gave the hanyou a small smile.

"Y-you don't need this Kagome," he said now standing but looking down at the bike. "I'll carry you…ok?"

**End of Flashbacks**

A small smile then grazed her lips as she looked to the boy laying motionless on the dirt ground, and thought to herself, _'You'll get your wish, Inuyasha but-' _she paused and took out the complete Shikon No Tama from the inside of her shirt and gazed at it, it's light reflecting in her eyes. _'Not today…not while I'm…here…' _With that, a single tear streaked down her pale cheeks as she attached the glowing orb to one of her arrows, which immediately had begun to glow. The advancing creature stopped in his tracks to shield his eyes from the immense light emitting from the girl who had now stood up and was aiming a loaded bow straight at the creature's heart.

The sun was now rising, light slowly spilling over the horizon rising over and spreading throughout the dark sky. The boy that lay behind the creature slowly began to twitch, his hair turning from charcoal black, to an icy blue until his entire head was covered in shiny silver strands of long flowing silver hair. He slowly began to rise up only to be blown away by the immense wind that had picked up and was now blowing debris and sand around the castle courtyard. Then he looked up at the sound of an arrow release and the sound of a shrill scream coming from the other end of the courtyard only to come face to a blinding flash of light that had then engulfed the entire castle. When he next opened his eyes, his jaw dropped.

The entirety of Naraku's palace had completely disappeared. Then he thought, _'is it…over? Is he really…dead?' _Then what he saw next made his heart stop. There, lying sprawled on the dirt was Kagome's lifeless body. He couldn't cry out. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. All he could do was stare wide eyed into the distance with wide disbelieving eyes and say her name one last time as a single, lone tear slipped down his face. "Kagome…"

**Meanwhile – Back into Kagome's time…**

The sun had just come up; a girl's lifeless body lay in a lone stretcher in the middle of a deserted room in a hospital. The body lay there, unmoving, covered in a white cotton sheet. Then, suddenly, the body sat up abruptly, the white sheet falling down off of her face to reveal a girl with waist length straight raven black hair and intense gray eyes which for a split second flashed brown, and turned back to it's normal gray colour.


End file.
